In a typical prior art lipstick dispenser, there exists a hollow tube and piston which holds the cosmetic material of the lipstick. However, none of the dispensers in the prior art have refill cartridge tubes in the shape of a teardrop or non-cylindrical shape. The inventive teardrop tube shape will re-create the teardrop shape for any type of extrudable cosmetic material used for lipstick. The teardrop shape in the cosmetic industry is important because it creates an appearance on the lips of women that is desired today. It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanical system that can cost-effectively facilitate such a product.
From the economic side, prior art lipstick dispensers have more complicated methods of assembly and are mechanically complex. A traditional lipstick cosmetic assembly is time consuming and otherwise costly to make. The current invention can be assembled and filled with ease and at low cost. Once a production person has the pieces of the dispenser, they can be assembled in less than 10 seconds. Also, the current invention can be used for both full size and slim line types of lipstick in the market today.
Additionally, some dispensers in the prior art waste cosmetic material by using a mechanism which swivels the cosmetic material in the hollow up-and-down tube and piston that contains the lipstick. This causes a bacteria build up and formation of air pockets between the cosmetic material, hollow tube, assembly cap and the piston. As a result the air pockets cause the cosmetic material to break, bend, bend, scrap, shrink or fragment. The current invention also has a locking mechanism which prevents backwards movement of any cosmetic material used. As a result, no air pockets are formed and bacteria build-up around and inside said cosmetic lipstick and hollow tube is prevented.
Another problem with existing eyeliners and lipliner refill dispenser designs lies in placement of a color label on the outside of the refill cartridge, but which is hidden under the cap. As such, consumers cannot see the color of an eyeliner or lipliner, in the store, or after purchase, without first taking off the cap and advancing the cosmetic. This creates confusion when trying to find a certain color of eyeliner or lipliner. The current invention prevents this confusion with a color label on the part of the cartridge of greatest diameter and which is visible without removal of the lipstick cap or advance of said cosmetic.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,441 (1999) discloses a similar body design but is a disposable unit and there is no formation of a teardrop shape in the hollow tube. Also, the patent is meant only for lipsticks having a rectangular cross-section. There also exist material mechanical differences, such as a circumferential multi-position locking system at an end portion of the refill cartridge interacting with the cam on the threadable insert in the current invention.
U.S. Pub. No. 2006/291,949 A1 (2006) to Holloway has an elevator rod and tube that is not in the shape of a teardrop. Also this design retracts the cosmetic column which causes air pocket formation. There are also mechanical differences including the method of advancing the cosmetic. The current invention uses a multi-position locking system at one end of the refill cartridge in conjunction with a cam on a threadable insert to prevent retraction of the cosmetic material. Also, Holloway teaches a lipstick elevator rod and tube, not a refill system. It locks into the body thereof and, after normal use, is discarded as a complete unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,434 (2005) to Ohba also has no tear drop shaped tube. Also, it attempts to protect the cosmetic material used in its design but it still advances and retracts the cosmetic material, which is not desirable. The mechanical differences are the same as above and lock a circumferential multi-position locking system and the cam on the threadable insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,042 (1994) to Ackerman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,804 (1998) to Hurlburt have mechanisms to prevent backwards movement of the cosmetic material but there is still no formation of the tear drop shape. The mechanical difference lies in the method of advancement of the cosmetic material. Again, the older inventions do not use multi-position locking in conjunction with a cam on a threadable insert providing a simple (without use of gears or springs) locking mechanism to prevention of backwards movement of the cosmetic material. The Ackerman and Hurlburt locks only to stop the cosmetic from turning back into an hollow tube. After use, the lipstick is turned back in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,811 (2006) to Breidenbach tries to create a teardrop shape but only uses the tip of the lipstick cosmetic, not the entire body thereof. This can cause distortion of the teardrop shape after only a few uses if only the top of the lipstick cosmetic is shaped like a teardrop. The mechanical differences of the invention are the same as above with the inventive multi-position locking system acting in conjunction with the cam on the threadable insert to advance the cosmetic material through the inner teardrop shaped refill cartridge in the current invention.
Based on the deficiencies of the art above, there exists a long felt need for an improved cosmetic dispenser design to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above in addition to providing additional advantages, set forth below.